


替身

by lokywang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Secret Admirer, Substitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 迪巴拉是艾马尔的替身





	替身

第一个拥抱的时候他就被捂住了耳朵。天色还没暗下来，只有巨大的投影灯将他们的影子分割，所有的汗水和呼吸混在一起，搅合成冬夜里的一点儿暖，接着都降落在他的侧颈。

他们在喊他的名字，Paulo, Paulito, Dybala……大概吧，这些嘈杂的声响和社交网络上无数的字符一样最后成了一样证明。他们想证明他是好的，像他怀中的人那么好。

直到一千遍一万遍后他被比较得厌烦，不再提起这一切，只是把贴面吻留在里奥的侧脸上。从小到大，那是所有踢球的阿根廷少年的希望，不是像梅西那么好，也不是成为他，而是拥抱他。闪闪发光的天才，在电视上看好像距离遥远，隔着一整个宇宙星空，但实际上第一次见面就做对手，下脚防守也不遗余力，最后结束的时候伸出手，里奥说，“我听过你的名字。”

那时候你还在巴勒莫，这是没说出口的下半句。接着伸出手来用一个拥抱拉近距离，像任何一个前辈一样告诉他你很好。保罗抱着他，心惊胆战只剩手很稳。

他不相信一样地又问真的吗，松开拥抱就靠在里奥的身边，低着头两个人并肩往回走。提出想要交换球衣，但是里奥说，“这是留给Pipita的。”

现在9号正在别处和他人拥抱，等到他们回到走廊上的时候已经把对方的球衣披到了肩膀上。这是第一次相遇，迪巴拉没有经验，又不想那么早结束，像任何一个迷弟撑着墙壁听他们两讲话。

Pipa总会为他解释一切，包括他们所有的聊天，为他预约下一场比赛的球衣。他说有时候里奥耍小性子会不给，但大部分时候他好脾气，尤其是对迪巴拉。

没什么理由，捏着他的耳朵说你知不知道你一直长得像一个人。迪巴拉最讨厌把他类比成别人，但他好奇又谦虚，听Pipa给他描述答案。他接着用这个答案成为他们无关紧要话题里的关键人物。他有了里奥的手机号码，他的社交网络关注，他的聊天账号，他开始给里奥频繁点赞。

他们从偶像成为朋友，接着是队友，Pipa和里奥熟，他和任何人都熟，亲近的较少，和谁比赛都有拥抱。他给迪巴拉介绍国家队的队友们，和谁的亲疏远近从他们几点到访房间就能看出来。Kun会来的晚一点，有时候带着里奥，他们要打游戏。

迪巴拉开始发现Pipa形容的里奥的小性子，比如他不爱输。他们都爱足球，但没有哪一个像里奥那样什么时候都想着战术跑位和训练。困了就在床上倒头就睡，不管是不是他的床。

最后他和Pipa换去他们的房间。  
“他总是这样吗。”熟悉后问这样的问题也没有了幻灭的感觉，拥抱叠加拥抱，最后伸出手来都成了惯性运动。

迪巴拉能够正好将他圈入怀中，开里奥大胡子的玩笑，说他频繁添加的纹身。聊他的狗，巴塞罗那的天气，FIFA新的补丁，聊一切乱七八糟又没有逻辑关系的话题。里奥对着他总有好脾气。

他照过镜子，如果念快了他的名字，加一点吞音。  
Paulito就会成为Pablito。

再是遮上眼睛，像第一次拥抱那样捂住彼此的耳朵，只剩下呼吸，在天色暗一点的时候分享院子里的烤肉，用手指托着下巴。

“他总是这样。”Pipa回答他，也不提他做过那些事，比如总是执着于某一样东西。从运动，食物，饮料到人。

Pipa看了一眼迪巴拉，他还说，“你长得像他的偶像，有一点点。”

如果遮住眼睛，遮住耳朵，像第一拥抱那样用力，在他侧脸的痣边留下吻。

“我听过你的名字。”  
“我看过你的比赛。“  
”我相信你有前程万里。“

他们分食盘中的烤肉，只有迪巴拉托着下巴目光游移，从Pipa到Kun到Leo，接着转回来拿起来喝一口马黛茶。今天的肉有点咸，他们都遵守训练规矩，吃一点点。他接过他们递过来的盘子，Leo拿着叉子，对着他笑了笑。

他也记得他们散步聊天里暗藏的情节，十几年如一日地崇拜一个人，喜欢一个人，暗恋一个人，对千禧一代来说像个不合时宜的笑话。那些真真假假，迪巴拉一点都不喜欢被对比，他看着镜子里的自己。

歪了歪脑袋，摸了摸头发，想到Pipa搂着Kun站在门口玩手指。于是再一次敲开里奥房门的时候他有了自己的主意。

“我想来找你。”他说。  
特意把头发弄得卷一点点，如果笑起来像会更好，他一点都不介意现在Leo看到他的时候，会想起谁。

年轻时候也发生过一个吻，躲在他的怀里说”这不是年轻人的一时兴起，也不是什么迷恋和关于偶像的鬼迷心窍……“好吧，的确是偶像，也的确缩在他怀里。

里奥那时候还没背负上关于神的重担与光环，像任何一个接近梦的普通少年一样仰着泪汪汪的眼睛，问能不能有机会获得一个吻。

我看着你踢球长大，我学习你的节奏和韵律，我尝试用你的方式带球过人……到艾玛尔面前这些自白都成了口吃的结巴。表白的过程不顺利，大概因为里奥总是时断时续地哭，非得要偶像握着他的肩膀，到最后点头的时候又傻笑。

眼泪糊了一嘴唇，软软的，艾玛尔尝起来成为咸的。没那么多背负就没那么多痛苦，时光总是公平地洗涤掉一切的不甘心甚至是失败带来的意难平。他抬着脑袋对着艾玛尔说，“我是真的喜欢你。”换来一个礼貌又尴尬的笑容，他偶像摸着他脑袋说，“你还那么年轻，你总会遇到更好的。”

那不是客套话，只是明白过来需要花费很多年。很多年后梅西明白了自己和艾玛尔其实是一类人，除了对心上的事充满了魄力之外，对他人总是不自信。但那时候对他来说，艾玛尔就是最好的。

就像现在对很多人来说，他就是最好的梦。

里奥羡慕他们年轻人可以肆无忌惮地说出喜欢，只要能够踢着球并且腻在爱人身边就是拥有了一个世界。什么都不拉下，身边就有最好的搭档，对着媒体说不用回头他就知道我在哪儿。然后迪巴拉就站在自己的房门前，抬着手指还没放下。

他卷了刘海，眯着眼睛笑起来就不太像他。里奥知道他是什么意思，他侧过身，让他进屋。真真假假有区别吗，得不到的就是得不到的，不管他是不是世上最好。

迪巴拉笑起来有小小的梨涡，坐在他的沙发上研究他和Kun昨晚上打到一半的FIFA，接着就是睡着了，开了一晚上的电视，吵着脑袋疼。

一开始相处的时候有点腼腆，多说了几句话就好了，年轻人总是自来熟，分组训练的时候都敢抢球，现在挠着脑袋问他要不要来一局？

里奥看过他的ins，知道这孩子游戏上瘾，就拿了手柄坐在他边上，打开主机。他们有氧运动了一上午，下午主要是休息为主，太阳懒洋洋地照在他们的背上，还没开始多久，一开始规规矩矩坐着的迪巴拉就扭过头问他，“赢的人会有奖励吗？”

他逆着光，背着影，只有那颗痣。没人敢让里奥输，让里奥输了就会有各种策略让大家都玩不下去，藏起来的手柄，耍赖的不认账，扯起被子钻在里面当作什么都没发生过。他讨厌失败，讨厌示弱，讨厌一切都失去控制。

唯一的一次是在艾玛尔面前，在偶像的怀里，被赤裸裸展示出脆弱和不知所措。然后里奥接受了挑战，他说好啊。

迪巴拉是个好对手，如今再看到这样的年轻人终于能够明白当时偶像的心情，还未曾有定数的未来，总是一心向前的冲劲，只要有热情就能够融化整个世界。里奥一直不那么热情，他在终局的时候把手柄扔到一边，看着那双绿色眼镜靠过来。

他闻起来和上午不太一样，和任何一场赛后都不太一样。那时候他们都汗津津的，现在他被晒暖了，成了一个大型的干燥抱枕，带着点古龙的草味。他笑嘻嘻，卷的刘海耷拉下来，又变直了。他们都知道自己想要的是什么。

但是只要遮住了眼睛也就不会有什么不同，他闻起来不像他，笑起来不像他，说话的语调不像他，唯一相似的那颗痣也是镜像。里奥还记得那个下午他被遮住了眼睛和艾玛尔交换的湿漉漉的吻，轻地像蜻蜓碰了碰水。

然后是他成为了君王，握住了权杖，捏着迪巴拉的胳膊让他不要那么用力咬自己嘴唇的时候，心里只剩下了一点点的波动。

“我想要的奖励是你。” 迪巴拉笑嘻嘻，他的手指顺着他的衣服往下滑，他一点都不羞涩，也不会在接吻的时候哭。他又温柔体贴，乖巧天真，挨着他坐着的时候，记得手掌朝下。

里奥只是笑了笑，捏了捏他的脸颊。让他的痣碰在了自己的指节上。

Paulito.  
他重复了一遍，“你还年轻。“  
”可我是认真的。“

也许比起像他，里奥想，他更像自己。


End file.
